The prior art includes a non-etched area with one adhesive control feature in the form of a recessed line in the substrate located at the inner border of a bond pad area at each end of the piezoelectric transducer or motor to help prevent adhesive from wicking along the bottom surface of the motor beyond the bond pad area towards the center of the motor.